Heartsong
by shiksa goddess
Summary: Tori and Andre, facing the hurdles of high school. If only that were where it ended./Fin, and horribly written. yay.
1. Take a Bite of my Heart Tonight

**A/N I wrote this story long,long ago.I couldn't write, as you may've seen. I'm coming back to this story to fix it, as I am ashamed. I tried to fix it,but after a year and a half, the inspiration is gone. Sorry. I think it improved :/**

Disclaimer:Disclaimed.

_I'm dreamin 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find that what your looking for,has been here the whole time.  
-Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me_

As cliched as it sounds, I really did fall for my best friend. So did everyone else,of course. What wasn't to fall for?  
She was pretty, sweet, and a pretty good singer. Sure, there were lots of people with better voices than her, but Tori Vega had more charisma and charm than anyone I knew.

It was enough to win _me _over anyways.

It took bravery to ask out a girl like that. I mean, I'm aware that I'm her best friend and all, and in movies, she'd end up returning my feelings. But this movie didn't have an ending yet.

/  
Me and Robbie Shapiro reached Tori's lit-up locker at the same time. He eyed me in suspicion.

"Hey, Tori!" We said in unison.

"Uh,Hi!" Tori seemed worried, as if she'd been cornered. She had a fearful look in her eye,which I found pretty adorable,like the rest of her. And her hair looks great today..

Focus, Andre.

Tori looked at both of us unsteadily."So, uh, what's up?" She tried to smile, taking off her black hoodie to reveal a striped top and a denim vest, then shoving it in her locker with her books.

"So, uh, Tori," Robbie nervously giggled, then regained his minimal composure. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, uh, go out with me on Friday."

Rex laughed before Tori could respond. "Yeah, let's watch this trainwreck happen." He scoffed.

Robbie looked offended."Rex! You're so mean to me!" He shoved the puppet in his large green backpack.  
Someone's been hanging around Cat too much, obviously.

Tori eyed him and smiled sheepishly, obviously pitying the poor guy.

"Sorry, Robbie, but I can't. You're sweet though." She kissed him on the cheek to compensate for her vague rejection.

"I will literally pay you fifty dollars to go out with me." He said defiantly.

"Ha! Desperate much,Rob?" Rex snorted from the backpack.

".Rex." Robbie angrily mumbled while searching for a fifty in his wallet.

Tori shoved his wallet towards him. "Keep the money, Robbie. " She closed her locker and walked away, the ultimate diss.

I followed her. "Harsh much?"

"I'm sorry, but-" She looked up and realized it was me, and I was kidding. She smiled,seemingly in relief.

"Oh,hey Andre. Did you want something?" She stopped in her tracks, fumbling for her own wallet to buy a Wahoo Punch at the vending machines.

"Here,I got it." I offered, pulling a couple of bucket from my wallet.

"No, Andre, you don't have to-" Tori stammered, trying to shove her money into the machine before me.

I gently pushed her arms away and slid a one into the slot. "I know I don't have to, I _want _to."

She smiled at me, and a feeling washed over me,almost paralyzing me as I handed her the drink. It was almost embarassing to have one girl have this much power over me. But apparently, Tori's not "one girl".

"Aw, who's the sweetest?" She asked, giving me a one-armed hug as she popped her soda open.

I wrapped an arm around her, and I felt electricity. Another cliche. But it really did feel amazing.

My only hope was that she felt it too.

"Me!" I laughed, a delayed response to her question.

"Yep!" She laughed, poking me in the stomach.

Thank God I'd been working out. How embarrassing would it have been if she'd poked a bunch of flab?

"Geez,Dre, you're hard!"

I laughed, taking her comment in a way I knew she hadn't meant it. She realized what she'd said and a cute blush rose to her cheeks.

"Not _that _way, Dre. Way to be mature."

"Yeah. Well, that was a hard way to turn Rob down."

Tori looked down. "Yeah, well. It was getting a little pathetic."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Plus, I always thought he and Cat would make a cute couple."

I nodded. I'd actually had the same thought a few years ago, and when Tori came, it seemed to complete the puzzle. Beck and Jade, Cat and Robbie, me and Tori. No one left out anymore, as I'd been the odd one out before Tori's arrival.

"So, _did_you want anything?" She asked for the second or third time.

"Oh,uh, yeah. Tori, do you want to.." I choked on my own words. If Tori had turned down Robbie, what chance did I have? Seriously, if I asked, I'd probably be turned down, and then it'd be awkward and our best friendship would be over, let alone any chances of a romantic relationship.

She looked at me expectantly, taking a sip of soda and peering up at me through her large brown eyes.

"Wanna go get ice cream with me and Cat after school?" I quickly covered and added another person to make the outing more casual.

"Oh, yeah! Sure!" Was it just me, or was there dissapointment in her voice?

The four-chimed bell rang then, and Tori discarded her can in the garbage.

"Well, see you then!" She waved her fingers at me and walked towards her next class.

I was going to get Tori Vega if it killed me, I decided.

_I'm a believer, I wouldn't leave her if I tried._  
_-I'm a Believer, The Monkees._

But first, I needed to convince Cat to get ice cream with me and Tori.

TORI POV

_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends_  
_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied_  
_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend_  
_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive_  
_No, I won't sleep tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_  
_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_  
_-Neon Trees, Animal_

I walked into Danni's Parlor, a small ice cream shop across the street from Hollywood Arts. It's owned by a portly man,very friendly, and he thrives off us high-schoolers buying from him. I imagine it gets pretty slow otherwise.

Only Andre was there, Cat seemed to have disappeared.

"Cat couldn't make it. I mean, her family called and they needed her."Andre confirmed what I'd already assumed.

"It's fine." I smiled, sort of. It probably came across as this demented face, I dunno. I was still feeling pretty dejected. I really thought Andre was going to ask me out, but he just asked me here. I guess I saw some potential in the fact that Cat wasn't here.

Danni smiled at us "So, what do you kids want today?" He had a slight Italian accent, but it sounded friendly and familiar to me.

"I'll have Mint Chocolate Chip in a cone, and one Cookie Dough in a cup for Tori." He looked over at me in assurance that he ordered correctly. I nodded, kind of surprised he knew my ice-cream order.

Andre leaned over me to get the ice creams and the smell of Old Spice hit my warm notes were familiar and cozy. Electricity soared through me as Andre handed me my foam cup of ice cream.

I just hoped he felt it,too.

Andre,always the gentleman, led me to a small, mosaic-tiled table with matching chairs by a window in the corner of the shoppe.

He pulled out my chair for me, and smiled. It was a cheesy gesture, but cute nontheless. He was pretty effing cute in general.

"Milady?" He joked, gesturing towards the chair. I sat down.

"Why, thank you,sire." I replied in a horrible British accent. We both laughed awkwardly.

We made small talk and laughed at stupid things. I think we both felt something awkward.

"Hey, Tori. Uh.. I'm not sure how to say this, but, I kinda made this whole thing up because I wanted to see you? And, I kinda want you to go out with me?"He raised his pitch at the end of each sentence, causing it to sound like a question. I knew he only did it when he was nervous, I'd always thought it was kinda cute.

I dropped my ice cream in my cup, splashing a few drops of melted Cookie Dough ice cream onto my chin. I wiped it off quickly, hoping he didn't notice.

"Um, yeah. I'd like that." I smiled at my best friend, almost laughing in giddiness.

"Cool." He smiled into his ice cream. The sun poured down on us as we finished the ice cream. 


	2. She Moves in Her Own Way

Well_ you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks_  
_And now I'm trying to get back_  
_Before the cool done run out_  
_I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_  
_I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_-I'm Yours, Jason Mraz_

**André POV  
**  
I rubbed my fingers on my teeth until I heard them sqeak. Then I combed my fingers through my hair, until I realized I had dreads and this hurt like fucking hell. My whole little "routine" was pretty stupid, but..I don't know. I guess I kinda wanted to impress her? Not like it really mattered, I kept telling myself.  
We were-or, we'd been- best friends for what? A year? She already knew me,inside-out, my impression was already made.

I sincerely hoped none of the Vega's were looking out their front window, as I was having this epiphany outside their front door. If you weren't inside my head, I imagined I looked like a stalker, just hanging outside a girl's front door when it's closed. Totally normal.

The flowers I'd bought Tori were slipping through my sweaty hands and I wiped the liquid off with my red t-shirt.

Finally, after ten minutes of creeping, I rang the doorbell.

"Hi,Andre!" Tori threw open the door in major enthusiasm.

"Hi!" I replied with matching over-enthusiasm. I gave her the flowers.

"Oh,these are for you." I handed her the zinias I got.

"Aw, thanks. Wait,are these bush daisies?" She looked a little wary of the yellow flowers.

"Oh,no no no." I reassured her, a little hurt that she thought I'd forgotten about her major allergy. "They're zinias. I know you love daisies, but are allergic to them,so I got similar flowers." God, I sounded like an absolute nerd.

"Omigosh, that's so sweet." She hugged me tightly.

Trina came stomping down the stairs in a huff.

"TORI! Mom and Dad _refuse _to let me go to Mark McCallan's party on Friday! You need to cover for me so I can sneak out."It was almost laughable, Trina's ignorance that she was in earshot of her parent's bedroom.

"You're not going _anywhere_,Katrina! " Mr. Vega shouted from upstairs.

"Shit." Trina mumbled under her breath as Tori and I chuckled.

Trina stomped back up the stairs, probably to plead her case, leaving Tori and I alone.

"So, um, here!" I thrusted the flowers into her hands.

"Oh!Yeah, thanks." She set them down on the glass coffee table. "Hey, André, are you okay?"

Crap. She knew me all too well.

"Yeah, Tori, I'm..I'm fine. But I did want to ask you something. Why did you agree to go out with me? I mean, you never really seemed to like me..you know, _like_like before."

Tori laughed and turned away from me. "Ha, _like _like. We've been using that term since,like, second grade. It's so childish."

I sat down next to her on the couch. "Toriiiii, you're avoiding my question. Why me,Tori? You turned down so many guys who'd asked you out,besides Steven and Ryder. We all thought you were just waiting for the day that Beck and Jade broke up. Or,at least, I did."

Tori's eyebrows furrowed. "_That's_what you thought of me? That I was just waiting to swoop in and steal Beck?" She didn't sound mad. She actually sounded kind of..upset. Guilt washed through me.

"Well. I..I.I'm sorry." I wracked my brain, waiting for some sort of logical explanation to pop in, but nothing came of it. Not exactly what you'd want to say before the first date.

"No,no it's fine." I could tell she was lying,because when I tried to put an arm around her, she shrugged away.

"But to answer your question, I was hoping _you'd _ask me out. Matter of fact, I spent the first two weeks we spent rehearsing with Trina you'd ask me out, and months after that. Maybe I should've made the first move, but I was raised in that stupid belief that the guy should always make the first move."She sighed.

"And, maybe I was scared." Tori whispered.

I smiled, wrapping my arm around her again, and this time, she leaned against my shoulder instead of shrugging away.

"What was that?" I teased.

Tori playfully punched my arm. "You heard me."

"Yeah, I did. So you're telling me that Tori Vega was afraid to tell her best friend her true feelings?"

"Well what about you, Mr.I'll-Write-A-Song-For-Jade-and-Leave-My-Best-Friend-in-Agony!"

"Wow, that's a pretty long title."

Tori stood up."I'm serious! You said you couldn't keep your emotions bottled up, so you lied!"

She had a point, I hated to admit.

"Er...yes. I did. Or maybe you're just that special that you don't apply to that rule."

She crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her right foot.

"Don't try and flatter me." She looked away,so I couldn't see the half-smile on her face.

"Did it work?" I smiled.

She giggled. "Yes." She sat back down on the couch with me.

"So, Man, where are we going?"

This time, I got off the couch, extending a hand to Tori to help her up. I handed her her gray wool jacket.

"Now that, is a surprise." I said evasively, leading her towards the door.

"Well, then, let's go!" She whooped, running out the wood doors.

I chuckled to myself. That girl was something else.

/ 

_So at my show on Monday_  
_I was hoping someday_  
_You'd be on your way to better things_  
_It's not about your make-up_  
_Or how you try to shape up_  
_To these tiresome paper dreams_  
_Paper dreams, honey_

_So now you pour your heart out_  
_You're telling me you're far out_  
_You're not about to lie down for your cause_  
_But you don't pull my strings_  
_'Cos I'm a better man_  
_Moving on to better things_

_Well uh oh, oh I love her because she moves in her own way_  
_Well uh oh, oh she came to my show just to hear about my day_  
-The Kooks, She Moves in Her Own Way


	3. First Date

**Hey y'all! New Update.. And BTW in this chappie, Andre is gonna be taking *factoris* ( or tori facts, whatever you wanna call them) Don't worry, It'll get to a point somewhere.**

**Meadow. I'd packed a picnic, then we were gonna go bowling. **

**Let's hope this works out well.**

"**Aww, Andre, you packed a picnic?"**

"**Yeah, well, my grandma kept screaming at the hamster to get a job so he could eat regular food, cause' she's afraid of it."**

"**I will never understand your grandmother's logic."**

"**I don't think anyone ever will"**

"**Anyways, I brought ham&cheese sandwiches, grapes, pink lemonade and Perrier, and an assortment of little Debbie snacks. Pick one"**

**I held up a Swiss Roll**

**Tori shook her head. "They make me naseous" *factori 1***

"**Cosmic Brownie?"**

"**Vertigo" *Factori 2***

"**Zebra Cake?"**

"**Totally fine."**

**I tossed it to her, and it accidentally hit her in the face.**

"**Oh my gosh, Tori I'm so sorry."**

"**Oh, it's fine, Andre, you didn't throw like, a flaming arrow or something."**

"**Yeah, that's true"**

**We ate, and talked about random topics such as Cat's new locker alarm that sounded like Shakira, Uptown Downton And other upcoming musicals. **

"**You gonna try out for that part in Moonlight Magic (A/N Sorry if I got the play names wrong, I have like, no time to watch tv anymore)**

"**Yeah, Duh."**

"**Cool."**

**I don't know how we got onto the lamest subject, books, but after a while, we were debating about our favorite books:**

_**Tori: Battling with Generation Dead *factori 3***_

_**Andre: Battling with Harry Potter and the half-blood prince**_

" **10 bucks says Harry Potter is more popular at HAH."**

"**Oh, you're on."**

**We shook hands, then I realized that about 65% of the students at HAH were girls, and 64% hated Harry Potter immensely. I better have $10 bucks ready.**

**It was already 7:30, andI had reserved a lane for 7:45.**

**I started cleaning up, then got Tori and I to the car.**

"**So, where are we going now?"**

"**Bowling."**

"**Ooh, fun"**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**A/N Sorry guys, this one sucks.. ****L**** r&r plz! **

_Save your diamonds and your pearls,she ain't your ordinary girl._

_-Ain't your Ordinary girl, Unknown to me_

Tori had _really _small feet. When she was renting her shoes, she got a size 5.*Factori 4* The girls feet were smaller then Cat's!

I found out her favorite color was purple*factori 5* when we were picking balls. She picked a 3-pound marble-y purple one with a butterfly on it.

"Why'd you pick that one?"I don't know, my favorite color is purple and the butterfly's kinda cute."

"Yeah.."

"Which one are you getting?"

"This one."

I picked up a orange one with a thick black stripe down the middle.

"It's.. nice."

"Yeah"

"Ok, well let's get bowling!"

Tori creamed me. It was sad. She got like, 146 points, and I had about 37.

"Aww, don't feel too bad, I was on a bowling team for 4 years when I was 9" *Factori 6*

"Well you could've told me."

This conversation went on while I was driving Tori home.

_Sha-la-la,now don't be scared,you gotta kiss the girl._

_-Kiss the Girl, the Little Mermaid_

When we got to her house, I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Tori, look, I've been trying to tell you all night that you look absolutely.. Beautiful.

She leaned towards me and kissed me.

"That was my way of saying thanks."

"You're VERY welcome. So.. Are we official?'

"

"Yeah.I guess we are."

"Night' "

"Night, Tori"

And she ran into her house.

As I drove home, I was a new man. I was Tori's boyfriend.

A title I'd been waiting too long for.

" _When I met you girl my heart went knock, knock, now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop, stop,"_

_-One Time, Justin Bieber_


	4. IceSkating Woes

TORI POV

Andre and I had been going out for 3 weeks. Best three weeks I ever had.

TRINA POV

Now that Andrew and Tori have been going out for 3 weeks, Andrew needs to know Tori's "big secret" she's like, a really, really good ice skater. For some reason, she always waits until she knows someone really well until she tells them. This time, I was going to take matters into my own hands.

"Andrew!"

"ANDRE!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I want you to go somewhere with me and Tori."

"Where?"

"An ice-skating showcase."

He shuddered. "Tori's gonna be there, right?"

"Def." _What he doesn't know won't hurt him_

"K,I'll is it?"

"In 30 minutes."

"K, I'll start heading out. "

When we got there, there was obviously no Tori.

This is gonna be great.

ANDRE POV

"Uh, Trina, where's Tori?"

"Oh, uh, she's getting drinks."

"Oh,cool"

Well, she's missing the show, I thought,as the first performer entered the rink.

I was starting to get worried,as it was time for the 4th performer,and I hadn't seen her yet.

Then 'Arms of the Angels' came on, and I waited for the next boring name.

Why'd Trina get us 1st row seats,anyways?

"_And now,the 12 time NISL champ, Victoria Vega!"_

A girl with a striking resemblance to Tori stepped onto the rink.

_Girl who looks like Tori, and has the same name. Odd, _

The girl was amazing, she looked so graceful in her blue costume and tights.

After a few seconds, I was hooked, She was gorgeous. Not that I was cheating on Tori, because when she skated close enough, I realized she _was _Tori. My Tori.

"May you find, some comfort here"

As the song ended, and Tori ended with a triple axel split, all these guys screamed and cheered and yelled out their numbers. She kept smiling and waving,until she saw me, which then she skated off the rink like there was no tomorrow.

What was that about?

NEXT CHAPPIE

Tori had to come out at the awards part, as she won first place.

She looked hateful, especially when she looked at Trina.

Why?

I threw a bouquet of purple roses at her, She smiled graciously at me, then skated off the ice.

When the winners made their way down, Tori stomped over *she was in regular shoes by now*

"Trina, How could you?"

"But,I"

"You promised"

"It's been 3 weeks,"

"I usually wait, like, 6 months,"

"Unless they find out otherwise!"

"Yeah, like if they totally randomly show up at a competiton!

NOT because my sister showed them!"

"Ok, what's going on?"

"I hate you Trina!"

And Tori stormed away.

"See Andre-"

"Was that _really _so hard to say."

"_No._Anyways, it all started with some guy,then she wanted to quit, but Mom and Dad really wanted her to stay blah blah blah, she hates anyone knowing, especially the guys she dates,"

"Huh?"

"Ugh! Just go ask Tori." She pointed at Tori, who was in a bleacher, staring at the ice and crying.

I walked over and sat beside her.

"Hey, Tor. You Ok?"

She shook her head.

"Ok."

I just sat there and rubbed her back.

After a while, she leaned into my shoulder, and I stroked her hair.

She finally lifted her head up.

"Can we go outside?" She sniffed

"Sure."

I helped her out,and into the back of my new truck.

"See, when I did my first showcase in 8th grade, I told my then-boyfriend, who I'd only been seeing for 2 weeks. He told all of his perverse little friends, and one of them even craled into my dressing room and he was touching me and he tried to rape me."'

It all came out in a rush, then she started sobbing into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms protectively around her, as if someone might come and do it again.

"Tori, it's OK, I would never do anything like that. And I would never let someone do that to you. You're mine, Tori. "

She nodded

_Might be an ordinary guy with heart and soul, but if you're the one for me, then I'll be your hero. _

_Sterling Night (as Christopher Wilde ), Hero_

_CHAPTER WHATEVER_

"_S_o, whatcha wanna do today?"Tori asked

She did it her cute voice, and I wanted to go through the LG Neon and make out with her.

Which we hadn't done yet..

"I have no idea… what do you wanna do?

"I don't know either."

"Well, why don't you meet me at the park, and we'll decide from there"

"Sounds cool,"

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing"_

_-Joe Jonas as Shane Grey, I gotta find you_

We'd spent the whole day at the park, and now we were lying in the grass under the stars.

"_Might be crazy, but __**have I told you **__lately, that __**I LOVE YOU."**_

_Victoria Justice as Tori Vega, You're the reason._

**A/N The words in bold are all that matter. And isn't it funny that the only song with those words were in Victorious?**

**End of Chapppie! MUAH HA HA.**

**Hey Don't get mad people I gave you a clue on what's gonna happen in the next chapter.**


	5. Those Three Words

Her head was on my shoulder, I had my arm around her.

"Tori?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

There were moments of silence.

Crickets Chirping

Beuller?

And finally:

"I love you too."

Those four words,simple and pure meant the world to me.

_I don't quite know,how to say, how I feel. Those three words are said too much, they're not enough. _

_-Snow Patrol, Chasing Cars_


	6. Questions, Answers, and Running Away

_It's gonna be the night, to remember._

_-Night to remember, High School Musical 3_

ANDRE POV

"Tori! Tori! Wait!"

I ran to catch up with her.

She spun around, but unfortunately I was going too fast to stop before I ran into her. We toppled down, luckily, into the grass outside of the school.

Beck and Jade stopped their make-out session and saw me on top of Tori.

Beck laughed. "Get a room!" He said jokingly.

"Speak for yourselves!" I screamed back, gesturing to the lipstick all over Beck's face.

"Well, if you don't shut up and get off, I'll be getting a room in the hospital!"

Tori gasped from under me.

"Oh, sorry,"

I got off and helped her up.

"So, what, exactly, caused you to tackle me?"

I pulled two prom tickets out of my pocket. "These."

"Would you like to go with me?"

"Duh!"And she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Andre, I really have to go, Trina's waiting in the car for me, but I'll call you tonight, K? Love you!"

And she rushed off.

"Yeah, Love you too!'

I said sarcastically.

"Don't you hate when they do that."

Beck was suddenly behind me.

"Yeah. Happen to you a lot?"

"Duh! In fact, Jade just ran off a second ago."

"Ah, girlfriends, you love em, but they run off like fish."

"That made no sense. The expression usually doesn't refer to fish."

"Geez, its like Tori and Catherine Obvious."

"Hey, like boyfriend, like girlfriend. Matter of fact, I looked at black eyeliner the other day."

I stared at him quizzically.

"Forget I ever said that. Bye!"

And he jogged off too.

Apparently, best friends follow suit like girlfriends. Huh, this is a strange strange world.


	7. Crushed Hearts

_A/N: I enjoy using Kelly Clarkson for slow ballads. Yay! That's all I have to say. _

_**Should've said no, you shoulda gone home, shoulda thought twice 'fore you let it all go, you should've known that word, of what you did with her would get back to me, ohh, and I should've been there in the back of your mind, shouldn't be asking myself why, you should've said no, baby and you might still have me..**_

_**-Taylor Swift, Should've said no**_

**A/N Uh-Oh *dun dun dunnnnn***

TORI POV

By the time, Andre and I got to the school; the prom was in full blast.

Immediately, we hit the dance floor.

"_Evacuate the dance floor, stop this beat is killing me."_

It was perfect. The theme was Oriental, and it was decorated in fans, and paper lanterns, and it was all just so… perfect.

"Whoa." That was me.

"You Ok?" And that's Andre, the overprotective boyfriend.

**A/N Don't ask me why I did that. And just in case you cared, the next thing I typed was I like Pie. Obv, I deleted.**

"Yeah. Everything's just, so… amazing."

"I know."

This was during a slow song, A Moment Like This

"_Some people wait a lifetime, for that one special kiss, some people wait a lifetime, for a moment, like this"_

It was just wonderful. I looked up at Andre.

He leaned down and kissed me. It was a long, slow sweet kiss, everything I'd ever wanted.

In the middle of Lady Gaga's Poker face, Andre said he was gonna go get us some punch.

"KK." I'd replied, thinking nothing of it,

But after like, 6 songs, and 30 minutes, Andre wasn't back yet.

I looked over at the punch bowl. Andre wasn't there. I started to get worried.

Just then, Beck and Jade walked over to me.

"Aww, did little Tori come stag?" Jade said

It wasn't meant to hurt. We'd become friends over the past few months.

"Hey!"I gave her a hug.

"Where's Andre?" Beck asked

"I don't know. You guys mind helping me look?"

"No prob. I'll check and see if his car's still there."

"KK."

"And I'll help you look in here."

Jade and I checked the hallway and the locker rooms when Beck caught up.

"I checked the men's bathroom. And his cars still here."

"Ok then where is he?"

"Let's check the supply closet."

"Ok"

So we walked over to the closet, not expecting anything but coats, because that's what was being kept in there.

But what did we find but Andre, shirtless, making out with Laura, a girl from Sikowitz's class, who was also shirtless.

I took one glance, burst into tears and ran out. Beck, Jade, and Andre ran after me. When I felt like I was going to fall in my 2 ½ inch heels. I sat on the curb outside. Jade hugged me, Beck told me it was OK, and Andre kneeled in front of me, saying he needed to explain.

"Explain what! I saw what I saw, and I really don't care to listen to the

lies you're gonna try to tell me, so just leave me alone, Ok.

Oh, and obviously, we're done."

Andre just stared at me, stunned.

"Uh, bye!" Jade said. Normally she'd be nice to Andre, but because he hurt me, she wanted to make him hurt.

She and Beck helped me up, and offered to take me home.

"No, I wanna stay here, enjoy my prom."

"OK, but we're taking you home afterwards, OK."

I just nodded.

That was probably the worst night of my life,


	8. Hitting Rock Bottom

ANDRE POV

I couldn't hate myself less at the moment. I had somehow deliberately hurt the one thing in my life that meant everything to me. And what was my explanation? I was drunk. I thought it was legit. Until I realized the only drinks at the prom were sodas and seltzer waters. I really don't know what the real reason was. But when I tried to explain with my drunk reason, boy, was Tori mad.

_Flashback._

_Tori was sitting with Beck, Jade, Robbie and Cat. I really wanted to give Tori my explanation. So, I sat down next to her. _

"_Hey, Guys!" I said, hoping someone would talk to me._

_No luck. I noticed Tori had like, no food. Was that my fault?_

"_Tori ,look, I really wanna explain this all to you. You see, I was really drunk and stupid, and I didn't know what I was doing.."_

"_You were drunk on punch, Andre? Really, do you think I'm that dumb? I really don't know what your real explanation is, and I don't really care to hear it. You know what? You're a dip wad."_

End Flashback

Let's just say I spent a good 20 minutes getting mint milkshake out of my hair. I couldn't blame her.

Things were getting really bad. Tori was failing all her class, and didn't react at all when Sikowitz threw balls at her.

I didn't know everything until one day Tori wasn't at school.

And Beck cornered me.

"Do you know why Tori's not here today? Because last night, she went to the hospital!"

I was stunned. "For what?"

"Oh, multiple things. Like a suicide attempt, jumping from her balcony. And, the doctors found multiple cuts on her arms. Oh, and she has an eating disorder. All these signs of depression. Wonder where that came from?"

I felt sick to my stomach. I had basically just caused a girl so much misery she didn't want to live anymore. And not just any girl. The love of my life. My everything.

I jumped into my Jag and floored it to the Hollywood Emergency Medical center.

When I asked the receptionist for Victoria Vega, she directed me to a ward that was specifically for the worst cases. This can not be good.

_You cry, but you don't tell anyone, that you might not be the golden one, and you're tied together with a smile, but you're coming undone. _

_-Taylor Swift, Tied together with a smile_

On the hospital bed was a pale, almost lifeless form of Tori.

Long, deep cuts ran up her arms. She looked deathly skinny. I could see every bone in her body, almost. She had a bandage all around her head. I wanted to fall to the floor and cry. But I had to be strong for Tori

"Hey, Tori." I didn't expect a was so shocking when I got one.

"I can't believe you."

"I can't believe myself either. Tori, I feel horrible. I'm so sorry I did this to you."

Did you know that a girl who seems to have no energy could sob, and have a crying fit? And have you ever felt the need to comfort someone, but also felt that you couldn't?

And if you did, did you feel that person just needed something to lean on, to know someone was there for them?

Did you put yourself in their shoes,did you know that you loved them, and ultimately they loved you, and needed you, even if you were the thing they needed most, and dreaded most at the same time?

I did.

I climbed onto the hospital bed, and I cradled Tori, realizing that she could be gone in 5 seconds,and the last thing she'd know about me was that I was the biggest jerk in the world.

And she'd never know how I felt about her.

_Will she know how much I love her, will the love I gave her in the past, be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes._

_If tomorrow never comes, Kevin Skinner.(Well, that's the only version I know, but I heard Garth sang it originally.)_

**A/N I don't know about you, but I'm sobbing now. This is just so sad to write.**

**L**** Please R&R **


	9. In Her Smile

Thankies to Apollosfavoritedaughter3927 and Ilovelife88

No one could tell if Tori was getting worse, or passed.

I was visiting her one day, and there was something I had to ask her.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?" Her voice was more steady, less shaky,but it still wasn't the same.

"Why do you keep letting me come. I mean, I was a jerk. No,worse than a jerk!But still, you seem happy whenever I come."

Her eyes said it all, but she explained anyways.

"Andre, no matter how much of a jerk or whatever you were, I know that somehow, what you did wasn't aimed to hurt me. I don't understand why you did it, and I probably never will, but I understand that you love me. And I love you."

"So why'd you put yourself through this?" I asked, gesturing to the many machines hooked up to Tori.

She smiled.

"Guess I realized too late."

It seemed like one of those movie moments where the music starts playing and you know there's a happy ending.

But this wasn't a movie.

In Tori's small smile, I saw the old Tori.

The one who loved life, who'd do anything to make someone else happy.

My world revolved around her smile


	10. Broken Roses

What am I supposed to do  
When the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay

Breakeven, The Script

Tori and I were in the car. I was driving her home from the hospital.

Rain was falling, matching the mood in the car. Tori was leaning against the window, clutching the dozen roses I'd bought for her.

Everything was silent. I didn't know what to say. Tori seemed less… Tori.

Not like, the way she was in the hospital. It just seemed some of her was gone. I don't know what it was.

Finally, Tori broke the silence.

"I don't think we should be toghether."

Her words cut to my heart like a knife.

"What!" I slammed the brakes, as I was so shocked I almost missed her house.

Her eyes were streaming tears.

"I'm sorry." She was so beautiful, in the way that artists can capture, the beauty that goes against the grain.

She got out of the car, giving me a hug.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you,too."

She handed me back the roses. I held back tears as I watched her walk up to her front porch where her parents and sister were waiting. She waved to me as I drove off.

I looked down at the roses in my hand. The stems were broken, just like my heart.

The tears let loose.

A/N Sorry so short. This is not the end! If anyone cares.


	11. Conspiracies

DiScLaImEr:I do not own Victorious,but if Dan Schneider wants to give it to me, It's cool.

TORI POV

Tell me that you love me, tell me that I take your breath away, maybe if you'd take one more,than I would know for sure,there's nothing left to say, but tell me that you love me anyways

-Tell me that you love me,Victorious

"I'VE ONLY GOT BURRITOS!" The lunch dude tried to tell me.(A/N Inspired by Beck's Big Break)

"OK, OK, I'll have a burrito."

What was the principal on when he hired these people?

So,I waited for my stupid burrito, and Andre came behind me.

Great.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Whatcha doin."

"Oh,just getting my burrito."

"Cool,Cool."

Then it was pure for...

I whipped and Cat were standing in a corner,pointing a bow and arrow at me.

"WHAT THE...?"

Cat smiled, "No, turn around and face Andre!"

"What?Why?"

"So we can poke you with Cupid's arrow!"

"What?"

Then I noticed the arrowhead was heart shaped.

"Jade and I figured it'd be nice to try to get you guys together again!"

I looked at Jade quizzically."OK,Cat, I why'd you go along with this?"

"I'm not about to turn down an opportunity to poke you with sharp objects."

"You do realize I'm about to go sit down now?"

"Then we'll poke you over there!"

Andre chuckled.

"Fine, but you're paying my hospital bills."

***********************LATER THAT NIGHT*************************************

It was a perfect night,bright and starry.I stood on the balcony,a breeze enveloping me.

"Tori!"A whispered shout.

"What!" I stumbled backwards.

"It's me."

I leaned over the railings to see Andre halfway up the rose trellis,guitar slung over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Balancing."

I rolled my eyes."Don't be a smart aleck"

He climbed the rest of the way up and onto the balcony.

"I wrote a song for you."

"Let's hear it." I said,eager to get him off my balcony.

(This is actually Taylor Swift I'm only me when I'm with you.)

Friday night beneath the stars

In a field behind your yard

You and I are painting pictures in the sky

And sometimes we don't say a thing

Just listen to the crickets sing

Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you

I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying

To let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl

Living in the crazy world

Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears

The secrets, all my deepest fears

Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me

You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying

To let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else

It's so hard to be myself

And only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying

To let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me

Who I wanna be

Well, I'm only me when I'm with you

With you, oh, yeah

With every word a little piece of mad dripped out of my isn't supposed to happen!

By the end of the song,every piece of me wanted to kiss him.

So I did.


	12. The Beginning of the Rest of our lives

**A/N OMG,Hi! I went on hiatus, but I'MMMMMM BACKKKKKK! WHOO! I just uploaded a one-shot, Who Needs Perfect, so check it out and tell me whatcha think! Anyways, I'm pretty sure it'll be mostly candy canes and rainbows from now on. (Cat must be soooo happy.) But you never know, I normally don't think of plots until I'm typing. Matter of fact, I don't have a plot for this chappie. Oh, wait, there it is. IT'S GRADUATION TIME! WOOT! P.S I put a blind poll on my profile. PLEASE VOTE, IT DETERMINES THE PLOT OF THE NEXT CHAPPIE/END OF STORY. Yes, I said end. But I do have a sequel plotted. OH, I'm also kinda disappointed.**

**Heartsong just had it's half birthday, and there's only 14 reviews. Sigh, I regress. **

There's a time a for joy  
A time for tears  
A time we'll treasure through the years  
We'll remember always  
Graduation day

-Beach Boys, Graduation Day

Tori POV

I always thought graduation day would be awesome, caps and gowns and partying until dawn. But today, I actually am graduating, and personally, it's a lot sadder than I thought. I know we'll all keep in touch, but seeing just how talented and amazing everyone is here, I'm going to miss seeing them everyday.

Everyone was wearing their gowns and mortar boards, and we were singing and laughing in the courtyard. Andre walked over and kissed the top of my head.

"What's wrong? You've been standing there for the past 10 minutes."

"I have?" Suddenly, I dropped the cup of punch I didn't know I was holding.

"Sorry, I must've spaced out. It's just such a big day, you know?"

I stood there surveying everything, absorbing every smell, sound, and sight that was there. My voice laced with tears, and Andre stood behind be, giving me a half-hug and said "I know."

Then came Cat, bouncing over in her fish-tank shoes.

"Y'know, Lil' Red, I don't think thats's good for the fish." Andre said.

I looked down. Her platforms had a little tank on the bottom with a real live fish in them.

"I think needed some exercise. Anyways, I came to tell you the ceremony is starting in

5 minutes. Wait, 4 minutes 13 seconds."

"You don't have to be that accurate."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, never mind."

We walked over to the amphitheater that the ceremony was taking place in.

The usual boring "Wherever you go" speech took place, and the valedictorian came up and gave an incredibly boring speech.

Next was the salutorian, which was... me. Thankfully, I didn't have to make a speech, but I walked up to the stage, bubbling up with excitement.

When the principal handed me the diploma, I took it with shaky hands. I stepped to the side with tears in my eyes. I sincerely hated the fact that NONE of my friends had names in the first part of the alphabet. I waited desperately for Andre to be called. Finally they started the H's and then Andre was part of the line. I snuck over to him and hugged him he gave me a kiss and we watched for the rest of the gang to be called. When finally, the last person, Paul Zang received his diploma, we ran off the stage, gave our parents quick hugs and kisses, and raced off to the park across the street to have one last

free-for all before we started the beginning of the rest of our lives.


	13. Spiked

**A/N I had some free time, so I'm writing the second part of the graduation! KK, I'm really tired (It is almost 11 pm in Florida) so I'm just gonna go on with it. BTW, I'm also writing another... Tandre story.. I guess. Then I'm writing some Bat ;) I also am dedicating this chappie to Hannah Montana, which I hate but I watched the finale and it's kinda sad to see it go. But ah, well. So I'm gonna put a Hannah lyric in here :)**

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

I keep thinking times will never change

Keep on thinking things will always be the same

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

These memories are playing like a film without sound

And I keep thinking of that night in June

I didn't know much of love

But it came too soon

And there was me and you

And then we got real blue

Stay at home talking on the telephone

And we would get so excitedand we'd get so scared

Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair

And this is how it feels

Vitamin C, Graduation(Friends Forever)

Life flashed by that night, the parties and all. It was a blur of tears, phone numbers, and banners that said "Congrats, Class of 2011!". I remember going to Trina's graduation a year ago and thinking "That's gonna be me in a year." But it seemed so far off, and then Reality snuck up on me. I think it snuck up on all of us.

Andre and I stood on a hill in the parking lot, and he was just kinda looking to the skies.

"Hey,Drae, whatcha' doin?"

"Just... thinking. This year went by so know?"

"Yeah."

I swear that was perfect. The sun was setting on us, a wind was blowing through our hair, it was all so serene compared to everything going on around us.

"And no one's even thought about college."

"Yeah, we have, basically everyone knows where their going."

"We're both going to Julliard."

"Yes..."

"At least we're together."

"Yeah," I said as I looked at everyone.

"Don't you think we should get down there?"

"Yeah." Andre seemed to snap back to led me down to the parking lot, where Cat immediately greeted us

"Omg, Hi! I loooove this drink, it's soooo yummy." She held up her Mountain Dew, which looked cloudy. And Cat was really tipsy.

I stormed over to Beck and Jade and said

"OK, who spiked Cat's drink?"

Beck raised his hand guiltily. "Guilty." He said, sheepish.

Jade smirked "I made him."

I groaned. "Well, now she's drunk."

"Oh, shit."

"Yeahhh."

I walked back,only to get bombarded by my family

"Oh, David, both our girls are so grown up!" My mom said as she enveloped me in a hug.

"Yeah, they are," My dad said as he gave me a squeeze and kissed the crown of my head.

"I love you guys, but..." My eyes flicked over to my friends.

My mom laughed. "OK, Go have fun. But be back by 2 am."

My dad nodded and said sternly "I'm a cop. If you're not home on time, I will put half the city on watch for you and your friends."

I laughed "Fine, Dad, just go!"

They nodded and walked away.

I then walked over to my friends, recharged.

"So who's ready to party!" 

When you ask do you wanna dance, my barefoot cinderella

Don't need no slippers or a party dress

The way you're lookin' right

Now is what I like the best

And then you

Say do you wanna take a chance

Stay with me forever

No one will ever be more beautiful

My barefoot, my barefoot cinderella

Yeah, ohh


	14. Moving On

**A/N You do realize I'm sad now? Because I've had this story up since JULY and I only have 18 reviews? I'm so desperate, reviewing will now earn you a virtual cupcake AND a good review on your story. If you're anonymous, you get a compliment in the next chappie. EVEN FLAMES. PLEASE a lighter note, I JUST saw the Diddly-Bops, and I was like OMG! Tori HAD to have inspired that Song to You song! I think Dan Schneider is TEASING us Tandre fans. Grr.**

**WhiteChocolateAngel **

**P.S I have No Plot Idea. :S**

**Disclaimer:Yeah, I'm Dan Schneider writing fanfics for a show that I own. GIVE ME A BREAK!**

"No!" I screamed, again.

I loved the lazy,glorious Hollywood summers. But, I did NOT enjoy the rain.

Andre and Cat disagreed.

They were jumping in the huge puddles outside my house.

"C'mon Tori! You _have _to join us!" Cat shouted.

" completely soaked with mud sounds VERY tempting, Cat."

"Tor-iiii! Come out and pla-yyyyy!" Andre yelled teasingly.

"No!It's not gonna happen."

"All the _cool kids _are doing it." Cat giggled when Andre said that.

"You think I'm cool!" She laughed.

"Sure,Lil' Red, you're cool." He smiled. I thought it was cute. And it took their minds off me and my lack of wetness."

"Tori, this is one of the last days of freedom. After Sunday, we'll all be going different ways."

Sunday was the day that everyone was leaving for... whatever they were doing.

Andre and I were going to Julliard, Cat was going to UCSB( she liked the mascot, Banana Slugs, and they had a great voice program.). Jade was going to NYU, and Surprise! Beck was going with her. But he was taking a year off to star in a movie. He was already gone, as they were shooting on-location in Vancouver.

It snuck up on me, and fear was creeping into my mind. Everyone was leaving. What if we never saw each other again?

I pushed it from my mind. Then, after careful consideration, I ran down my driveway and into the biggest puddle I saw.

Whoops of joy were coming from Andre and Cat as they splashed in near puddles. We then ran to my backyard, where we took turns pushing each other into the infinity pool. It was so much fun, and I knew I'd needed it. These were the things I knew I was ALWAYS going to remember.

So excited I can barely even catch my breath We have each other to lean on for the road ahead This happy ending is the start of all our dreams And I know your heart is with me So I'm moving on Letting go Holding on to tomorrow I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be We might be apart but I hope you always know You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever I go, Hannah Montana


	15. Glory Years

**A/N Yes I know, this IS really short and stupid, but TOO BAD! The story is coming to an end, and I'm gonna focus on Perfect Mess and a new Cat story called "The Wrong Thing Broken" . So, this is the second to last chapter, and I'm skipping time here. I don't really have an idea about them in college, so this is a capper from Tori's journal. Review please! I'll give you a cookie! :)Psst:No song lyric this chappie! But loads next one! And also the cookies go to:**

**Spottedwind19-and no, it's not over **

**I-LOVE-CORY-MONTEITH-yeah, they should be longer, but I have a short attention span. More romance? Yeah, I write off semi-personal experience and dude, my romantic history is SAD.**

**Tori's Journal,2 1/2 Years later**

They say that the college years are the golden years. I never understood it until now. Everything's going great. Did you know I'm in the process of making an album?Of course not:). Andre's helping me, when he's not too busy with his own. Of course, we're doing "Song2U" as a duet. Not to change subjects, but I always dreamed of happily ever was definitely...roadblocks, as the faded scars on my arms prove. But that was a long,long time ago. They're faded,as are any harsh,pent-up feelings I've ever does go on, even when we don't want it to. Well, Andre's here. I'm not sure how to end this. All I can say is that I love my life now, I'd never change it.

**A/N Yes, I know it's short. I'm sorry! I need 3 reviews to post the finale, so press the button! It's giving out CUPPYCAKES WITH RAINBOWS!:) Oh, and not to spazz, but as a Tandre fan, I saw the new Victorious promo. JUSTIN BIEBER AND BORI IN ONE NIGHT? DO YOU HATE ME DAN SHNEIDER? HUH? HUH? Whoo, this is why my doctor reccomended pills.**


	16. Cliche

**A/N:So,I lied. I'm doing 2 more chapters. Meaning this is ,thankies go to:Spottedwind19,Tynkerbell2356, extra thankies go to stefanswifey01 (I 3 Vamp. Diaries) for reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPPIE *squees*. And also, dlwritingproductions. If you couldn't tell, she's my best fwiend :) So,please check out her story, Just who would've thought. It's Cabbie... So,I refuse to update the last chapter until she gets 5 reviews and I get 3. So,yeah,I'm torturing you. I do that a lot.**

**P.S I also just learned how to do a grave accent. See,look! Crem**

**Love,WCA**

**Disclaimer:Yeah!I really do own Victorious! See,it's all legal and stuff! *Holds up legal docs that don't exist***

**************5 years later*****************

Andre POV

_He knelt to the ground,pulled out a ring and said "Marry me Juliet"_

_-Taylor Swift,Love Story_

I never thought I'd work a dead-end desk job,spending my days in a gray cubicle. And I don't! No,I really did become a songwriter. I released one album, but I decided to let someone else do the singing for me.

Tori Vega is all over the magazines. She's one of the most successful pop singers _ever_. Reviews such as "She can't be 23 she's so much more mature and talented." "I've never seen anything like her" plastered the wall of our house. She said she had it all,the perfect job,perfect friends,and perfect guy.

They all ask when we're going to get 've talked about it. I think it's time.

**************THE NEXT DAY***************************

Tori POV

"We haven't been on a picnic since our first date" I told Andre when we walked through the gates of Hollywood Memorial Park. Andre led us to a shaded,secluded area of the park.

"Yeah,well,we had a good time then,right?"

"Well,yeah,of course."

We sat down and Andr pulled out 2 Tupperwares of ziti, a container of Creme` Brulee.

"Hey,what's up with these fancy-shmancy chiz?"

"Ha,we're 23 and we still say chiz" Andre said,smiling,and _obviously _avoiding the question.

"Dre'. Answer the question."

"Oh,no reason. Just felt like making something special."

"You _made_ this?"

"Well,yeah."

"Huh? Oh,never mind."

Hours later,we were just kinda sitting by the water. Despite the fact that it was a river,I smelled salt.

"Hey,Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I, I love you."

"Yeah,well I love you,too" I said,looking him in the eyes and pulling at the collar of his purple button down.

He smiled. "Good. So that means you'll accept this."

"Huh?" I said as he pulled out a-no,not blue,too cliche- pink velvet box. He flipped it open,revealing a small princess-cut diamond nestled in mounds of white silk.

Instead of getting on one knee, Andre stayed upright. He pushed a strand of hair away from my face and smiled.

"Victoria Leigh Vega,will you marry me?"

I coughed,just to be able to push out a small "Yes"

Before I knew it,Andre had swooped me into a passionate kiss.

It seriously seemed cliche. The setting sun,the water,everything. But there are only cliches because we prove them true. So they must not be too bad.

_**Cause when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cause girl you're amazing,just the way you are.**_

_**-Just the Way you Are,Bruno Mars**_

**A/N Haha, don't worry, this isn't the end. I'm gonna end it on the wedding. But not unless you review me and Nise's storiiees **

**Also, about the previous song quote, I just watched the Glee episode where they sing that,so it's stuck in my head forever**

**:),WCA**


	17. History in the Making

**A/N What's so screwed up is I was FINISHED with this chappie. And then it got deleted after 2 HOURS OF WORK! EFFING FANFICTION. ANyways, thanks to stefanswifey01 for reviewing What Will Happen Next. I know Denise appreciated it. Well,she didn't, but ,last chappie. Enjoy, because it's hard to let go of this story :) Hopefully it wont take me 2 hours this time.**

Andre POV

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me

Marry Me-Train

I sat out on the gazebo outside the church. I saw Tori come out.

"Hey,Tori. Wow. You look...amazing. But shouldn't you be avoiding me or something."

"Eh, I don't really care. If I'm marrying you,I'm lucky enough already."

I smiled, then kissed her.

"So,what'd you come out here for?"

"I don't know. I'm just scared, thinking that something tragically horrible will happen. I'm seriously waiting for something to go wrong. That's so perverted."

"Tori, we're getting _married_. Of course you think something's gonna go wrong. But nothing will go wrong. Trust me."

"I do."

To comfort her, I pulled out my trusty keyboard,and played the opening keys to "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars.

"You really do bring that thing everywhere" Tori chuckled.

I smiled and began to sing.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She wont believe me_  
_And its so, its so_  
_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
_I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_Her nails, her nails_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_Id never ask you to change_  
_If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_  
_If you look okay_  
_You know I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

By the end of the song,Tori was almost in tears.

"Cat's gonna be pissed I ruined her makeup job" She smiled.

"Thank You." She said,hugging me.

I watched her run back to the church.  
I sat there thinking about how much was gonna change today when Tori's father came out.

"Hello,"

"Son,you may as well call me Dad." never had anything against me. Except for that whole suicide attempt thing. But I think as soon as Tori forgave me, he did as well.

"OK"

"See, as Tori's dad,I have to be protective of I am. I still imagine her as the little girl needing me to chase monsters from under her she's not. She's getting married. And I have all faith that she's going into good hands."

"Thank you,-Dad"

We stood up for a man-hug.

"Take care of my baby girl."

"I will."

"I know."

_I said "yes she quite a woman"_

_And he just stared at me_

_Then i realized that in his eyes_

_She would always be_

_Playing cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed_

_And looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him_

_In her eyes i'm prince charming_

_But to him i'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing cinderella_

Stealing Cinderella-Chuck Wicks

TORI POV

"OW!OWW!Are you _trying _to hurt me Jade?"

"I got over that in high school. And besides, would you rather have Trina do your hair?"

I looked over at my sweet but clueless sister,who's self-styled hair looked like a rat's nest blown through by a tornado.

I looked up at Jade. "Resume."

After Jade had finished, I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I had fat,lustrous shoulder-length curls, full berry-colored lips, flawless skin, and sparkling brown eyes fringed with deep black eyelashes.

"Oh,my God!Thank you sooo much!" I hugged Jade and Cat, who smiled.

"Hey,what about me?" Trina said

I gave her a hug too. "You're the best sister ever.

Suddenly,I heard the first chords of "Here Comes The Bride" my bridesmaids stood by the door to make their entrance. I slipped my veil on and collected my purple rose bouquet.

My dad took my arm and smiled at me.

"I love you,Daddy."

I felt my knee-length purple dress swing against my was staring,but all I cared about was the guy at the other end of the aisle.,

I won't take you through the vows,even I admit they're boring.

"Do you, Victoria Alexandra, take thee, Andre Charles to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"And do you, Andre Charles, take thee, Victoria Alexandra to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Andre smiled and kissed me.

We had a big,traditional reception, at Maestro's, as it brings back memories. Andre and I did the whole cake-shoving thing,danced to "I Hope You Dance", and did NOT play YMCA nor the Cha-Cha slide,thank you.

Everyone showered us in rice as we walked out to the black limo waiting to take us to the airport which would fly us to Paris. I threw my boquet,which Jade caught, and Beck kissed her.

The back of the car was strung with rainbow Converse,and the licence plate said "Just Hitched"

"Andre,do you think we'll be together forever?"

"You are my forever,Tori Harris."

I smiled and looked back at our quickly fading friends.

I opened the window and screamed "I love you!"

The past day would now become cherished memories and history in the making.

I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life

-Thank You,Dido

::::::::::::::::::Fin:::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	18. Sequel Update

**A/N Wow, how far this fandom has come. Now, I may not be one of the best writers here, but I've had loyalty to this fandom since about... a year ago. It had maybe 180 fics,and now we have like 8 times that. It's being said, I wanted to revive my first Victorious fic, Heartsong, since several people asked for a sequel. So, it's going to be called" Melody in My Head" and it's basically going to be about Tandré facing reality yet agin. With song lyrics. So...ya. Luv to the people who supported Heartsong for a while there. XOXO**  
**Tessa**

**P.S Melody In My Head will be posted in about in hour. LOL**


End file.
